


The Court Of Black Hearts

by ghostwriter3



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, D&D, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Parody, Gen, Good and Evil, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Summary: An AU were Dom is a prince that gets kidnaped by an evil wizzard and Adam is a servent who has to rescuse him.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 5





	The Court Of Black Hearts

Their once lived a hansome prince named Dominic Harrison who was looking for a bride so the king of The Court of Black Hearts sent for princess of far away lands to visit the kingdom in hopes that one would cacth his sons eye.

Unfortunately Dominic had no desire to get married even though their were many beautiful princesses visiting the castel vying for his attention none of them intrested him. 

This usualy wouldnt be an issue but under these circumstances Dominic had to find a bride quickly or else the curse of Marzival the evil wizard would take affect on the kingdom and his minions would make life a living hell for anyone that crossed him. 

"Here you are sire" spoke the voice of servent boy Adam Warrington as he handed the prince a chalice of Ye Old Dr. Pepper. 

"Why thank you,"Dominic replied as he took the chalice.

"I have a question for you, if you were in my position which princess would you choose,"Dominic asked.

"Well I am not sure sire,I guess I would choose the one with the kindest heart,"he replied. 

"Hmm its settled then I wont chose a bride all these girls are snooty and have rotten hearts,"Dominic exclaimed. 

"I dont think thats wise sire,"Adam cautioned as one of Marzivals minions suddenly burst through the castel windows and snached up the prince. 

Adam being the good sevant that he is wasted no time in grabing onto the tail of the beast in pursuit of the kidnaped prince.

He climped up onto its back and clucthed its feathers where ever the creature would go he would follow and no harm would come to the prince on his wacth.


End file.
